


Teenage tragedy

by fierce_cripple



Category: Great Troubles (2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Если Крис и хотел его оттолкнуть, его тело явно хотело совсем другого.





	Teenage tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Неужели.

Габриэль стоял рядом и смотрел на Криса, покачивая бокалом в руке.

Крис смотрел только на огонь.

Он молчал слишком долго, так что Габриэль вздохнул и продолжил сам:

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

Ему правда было интересно. Да, их родители дружили, да, родителей Криса пригласили на званый ужин. Конечно, и его самого тоже. Но они давно уже не были детьми. А Криса и в детстве невозможно было заставить сделать что-то против воли. Так почему он здесь, а не дома с мелкими, или где-то с друзьями?

Хотя… ну какие у него друзья.

Всегда был только Габ.

— Я не знаю.

Крис стиснул кулаки, и Габриэль заметил это лишь теперь.

Он мог бы продолжить давить, но в этом не было никакого смысла. Криса стало неожиданно жаль. Так мало времени потребовалось, чтобы разнести их дружбу в пух и прах.

Но это не сделало их не важными друг для друга.

Габриэль поставил свой бокал на камин с негромким стуком, а потом потянулся к кулаку Криса. Тот в первый момент дёрнулся, пытаясь отобрать руку, а потом разжал наконец пальцы, и Габриэль жёстко перехватил его запястье, поворачивая ладонью к себе.

На ней красовались следы когтей.

— Надо обработать.

Конечно, они оба знали, что это ерунда, даже не царапины, а так. Для спортсмена тем более внимания не стоило. Но Крис не стал протестовать, и это уже сказало больше любых слов.

Габриэль тоже скучал.

Он мягко потянул его за собой по коридорам в одну из ванных комнат.

Стоило двери закрыться за ними, Крис выпутался из его хватки и опустился на бортик ванны, разглядывая свои руки.

Габриэль молча зарылся в аптечку, перебирая склянки, упаковки таблеток. Достал вату, отыскал антисептик и щедро её полил. Потом опустился на одно колено перед Крисом и требовательно протянул ладонь.

Крис хмуро посмотрел на него сверху вниз и неуверенно подал руку.

Габриэль повертел её на свету, разглядывая.

Мозоли от биты, мелкие, но глубокие следы когтей. Нежно-кофейного цвета кожа, сухая и горячая.

Габриэль помотал головой и прижал вату к отпечаткам.

Хвост Криса беспокойно дёргался всё то время, что Габриэль обводил его ладони — слишком долгое время, пожалуй, но мог же он позволить себе хоть что-то, если ничего большего ему не позволял Крис.

А потом он решил рискнуть в попытке урвать немного больше.

Он отложил вату, взял обе ладони Криса, сгрёб их в пальцах, закрыл глаза и поцеловал.

Он сам едва заметил, что непроизвольно прижал уши к голове. Но он боялся не того, что его оттолкнут сейчас или ударят. Только что он не успеет сделать что-то в эти хрупкие минуты доверия. Что разрушит их просто тем, что он — это он.

Но удара не последовало. Долгих несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Крис когтями коснулся его челюсти, провёл по ней в странном жесте полуласки, и так и не убрал пальцы.

Габриэль робко открыл глаза и неверяще посмотрел на Криса в ответ.

Если и было что-то в его взгляде, так это не ненависть, а мука.

Слишком гордый, чтобы сделать первый шаг, он всё же сделал его — пусть даже это был всего лишь шаг через порог их дома.

Габриэль потёрся о костяшки щекой и придвинулся ближе — снова не встречая сопротивления.

Ему хотелось знать, как далеко он может зайти, как далеко Крис готов разрешить ему зайти, и совсем не хотелось думать о том, что эта крохотная ванная, этот короткий вечер — могут оказаться единственной его возможностью что-то сделать. Что-то успеть.

Габриэль смотрел в глаза Криса, не отрываясь, а потом накрыл ладонью его пах.

Если Крис и хотел его оттолкнуть, его тело явно хотело совсем другого.

Хвост лёг на бёдра Габриэля, когда тот потянулся к пряжке ремня.

Он опустился на второе колено — мягкий коврик поглотил звук без остатка — и нетерпеливо дёрнул за собачку молнии. Тут же замер, испуганный собственным напором.

А потом в этой оглушительной тишине Крис положил ладонь на его затылок, и Габриэль ухнул сразу на самое дно.

Он быстро расстегнул ширинку, путаясь в пальцах и слишком торопясь, высвободил член и ни секунды не медля обхватил губами головку.

Не сказать, что он никогда не представлял себе этого — представлял многократно, и всё же соль на языке была такой неожиданной и непривычной. Член под ладонью слабо дёрнулся, когда он провёл от основания до собственных губ, а потом попытался взять глубже.

Получилось плохо. Но недостаток умения окупался рвением — или ему хотелось так думать.

Он ощутил, как когти царапают кожу между ушей, но это лишь подстегнуло, не тормозило. Хвост обвил его талию, будто в попытке притянуть ближе, ещё ближе, ещё.

На этот раз взять получилось больше половины, и Крис рвано выдохнул, почти срываясь на стон. Габриэль был счастлив, что спустя всё это время сумел добыть из него что-то кроме ругани и рычания, но, как и любой счастливчик, немедленно захотел больше.

Он положил ладонь на бедро Криса, приподнимаясь на коленях, и наклонился над членом, пытаясь пропустить в горло. Тут же закашлялся, конечно, и на мгновение прервался, но его хватило, чтобы через мутную пелену разглядеть ошалелое выражение лица Криса.

Он смотрел на Габриэля, как на восьмое чудо света, и видит бог, тот не мог мечтать о большем.

Впрочем, он решил не продолжать эксперименты, вместо того мягко облизывая головку — мелкие движения языка, и крупные, размашистые — кулаком.

Крис несмело гладил его уши, затылок, скользил по челюсти, щекотал у горла. Так осторожно, будто всё ещё не был уверен, что может.

Чёрт, Габриэль позволил бы ему что угодно. Вот бы и Крис сам себе позволил.

Было так страшно помнить о том, что это может быть первым и последним разом, когда у них происходит что-то такое.

А страх, как известно, лишь подстёгивает.

Габриэль неосознанно прикусил нежную кожу на стволе, оторвавшись и вылизывая по всей длине, и это будто спусковой крючок дёрнуло.

Крис ахнул, изливаясь, пачкая его лицо, плечо. Костюм, и без того уже измятый, был безнадёжно испорчен, но Габриэль счастливо улыбался, ловя головку, пока сперма всё ещё выходила толчками.

Этого показалось мало, и вдоволь вылизав её, слишком чувствительную, так что Крис только дёргался слабо под его языком, под этой сладкой пыткой, Габриэль собрал пальцами белёсое с лица и потянул их в рот тоже.

Смотреть на Криса было страшновато, и потому рвение его было особенно сильным. Он оттягивал неизбежное.

Ровно до того момента, пока не ощутил требовательную хватку Криса на своём подбородке. Он давил не больно, но уверенно, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на себя.

Габриэль был уверен, что не мог бы выглядеть более беззащитно.

Таким он и был — в общем-то, он всегда оставался беззащитен перед Крисом.

И когда Крис обхватил его за плечи и потянул выше, потянул, чтобы прижаться к губам в поцелуе, полном неизбывной тоски — Габриэль подумал, что, может быть — только может быть — у них будут ещё вечера.

И ещё возможности помириться.


End file.
